


Stray

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barbed Penis, Bottom Jared, Human Jared Padalecki, M/M, Mating, Police Officer Jared, Teen Jensen Ackles, Top Jensen, Were-Creatures, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Officer Jared Padalecki is on his way home, but catches one last call that's near him. He has no idea exactly how eighteen year old werecat Jensen Ackles is going to change his life, but sometimes the best things in your life are things you never saw coming.Written for the 2018 SPN Reversebang.





	Stray

**Art Title:** Untitled_2

 **Prompt Number:** R1008

 **Artist:** darklittleheart

 

 **Fic Title:** Stray

 **Author:** storyspinner70

 **Fandom/Genre:**  SPN RPF/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** J2

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Word Count:** 4000

 

 **Summary:** Officer Jared Padalecki is on his way home, but catches one last call that's near him. He has no idea exactly how eighteen year old werecat Jensen Ackles is going to change his life, but sometimes the best things in your life are things you never saw coming.

 **AN:** So many thanks to my amazing artist [darklittleheart ](https://darklittleheart96.tumblr.com/)who got stuck with me last second. Loved the prompt so much! Believe me, you're going to want to check out all her art! Click her name or the link below. Like, asap y'all. Thanks so much for my editor. God love ya. 

Police Codes: _10-60 Squad in Vicinity, 10-8 In Service, 10-23 Arrived at Scene, 10-15 Civil Disturbance, 10-10 Fight In Progress (note these may not be the same used in your area.)_

I've used the idea of pureblood and "regular" weres from the show. I looked up real rates of absorption, etc, and shortened them for a were's much higher constitution. Thanks so much to the people at the Saloon for helping me figure out just how far away Jared would be able to hear the sirens. It was all more fascinating than I expected. The places mentioned are real and in Austin, TX. 

 

 **Art Link(s):**  | [tumblr](https://darklittleheart96.tumblr.com/post/180892386905/stray-by-storyspinner70)  | 

 

**Stray**

Jared was almost home. _So fucking close to home_. His radio unexpectedly screeched to life.

 _I need a 10-60 near Guadalupe and West 17_ _th_ _. 10-15 in progress; possible 10-10. Last reported near the tattoo shop on 17th._

Jared closed his eyes. Dammit.

“Patrol 5408 still 10-8 and en route. ETA 5.”

_10-4. On standby for assistance._

“10-4” Jared approached the intersection quickly, cruising up to the tattoo shop. “Patrol 5408 10-23. Suspects in sight. They’re were. Victim out of sight. Backup requested. Advise.”

_10-4. I’ll relay with were services. Backup on the way._

“ETA? Victim now visible and needs help.”

_10 minutes._

“Dammit. Heading in.”

_10-4_

It wasn’t often that human cops had to handle were suspects, especially alone, though they were all outfitted with special weapons to help take down weres if necessary. Weres were faster, stronger and more resilient than humans, and nearly impossible to catch if they were in top form. Jared chirped his siren to catch their attention, hoping they would just run.

The weres looked up but visibly snorted and went back to tormenting their victim.

Jared groaned and pulled his gun hoping the were backup was nearly there. As he got closer, he could see that the suspects had somehow managed to get their hands on the large metal loops that animal patrol used to catch stray animals. One had a loop around the victim’s ankle, and the other had him snagged around the throat, only the victim’s thrashing and hand through the loop kept him from being strangled.

“Austin PD, you need to drop those and step away from the victim. Up against the wall.” The weres continued to ignore Jared. “Were officers are on their way,” he informed the suspects, as was policy. “My weapon is outfitted with silver rounds and I have other weapons as well,” he informed them.

“Step away,” Jared repeated. He listened carefully for the rise and fall of an approaching siren.

The weres simply snarled at Jared but continued tormenting the victim. The one holding his throat turned suddenly.

“These little kitties need to learn their place,” he growled. “We don’t need fucking stray cats coming through and stinking up our city.”

Jared had gotten close enough to see the victim more clearly. He was a werecat, and now that Jared could see him, also clearly still a teen.

“Austin is home to any and all weres,” Jared said, stalling for time. He could faintly hear the sirens now. “All weres,” he repeated. “You don’t get to decide who lives in our city.”

“Look _cop_ , I hear those sirens better than you do and I know exactly how long until they get here. It’s plenty of time for me to rip you to shreds, take care of the kitty cat here and be gone before they get their doors open.”

Jared just lifted his gun for their inspection.

“I’m pureblood, ossifer. Silver won’t kill me,” the were laughed.

“No, but it’ll hurt like hell,” Jared said, smiling pleasantly.

The were frowned. “Take this Jackson. I need to take care of this asshole.” The were handed off his handle to the other were.

“Mar -” the other were started, looking unsure for the first time. Harassing a lesser were was one thing. Killing a cop – even a human one – was something else. “I don’t think we should -”

“I’m not asking, Jackson.” The were stalked toward Jared.

“If you continue,” Jared said calmly, “I will be forced to protect myself. I will shoot. Think this through.”

“Silver takes about three minutes to affect us,” the were said conversationally. “Your were cop buddies are around seven minutes out. Three minutes is more than I need to rip your throat out and the little pussy’s,” he jerked his head toward the boy on the ground, “too. I might be slowing down by then, but that still gives me four minutes to get out of here.” He approached Jared. “Wanna guess how fast I can run?”

“One more step and I will shoot,” Jared stated calmly.

The were just grinned and deliberately took a large step. Jared shot him two times, one in each shoulder. He quickly shifted to another weapon he pulled from a side holster and shot him twice more – one in each thigh.

“Oww,” the were snarked, but kept walking. He frowned as the ground started to waver in front of him.

“Quick acting tranquilizers,” Jared commented. “We know how long silver takes to work.”

The were rushed at Jared but was so off balance, Jared simply stepped aside and he stumbled over the curb Jared had been standing on.

Jared looked at the other were, eyebrows raised.

“No, man. I’m not going anywhere.”

Jared quickly cuffed the downed were with the sliver cuffs and chains all officers carried. He moved to the other were, who had dropped the poles he was holding and backed up against the wall.

“You gonna cause me any trouble?”

The were just shook his head.

“Face to the wall, wrists behind you. I’m gonna put regular cuffs on you since you’re still lucid and being cooperative. Don’t make me regret it.” He cuffed the were quickly. “Drop to the ground and stay there.”

For the first time, Jared moved toward the victim. He reached out for the poles, easing the loop off the boy’s ankles. Luckily, the jeans prevented any kind of damage to the boy’s skin. Jared felt the boy vibrating under his fingers, and the sound of a low, dangerous growl reached him as he moved closer.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, okay?” Jared asked, running his hands over the victim to check for wounds or signs of trauma.

The boy hissed when Jared pressed lightly to his ribs and Jared jerked his head up, paying attention to the victim’s face for the first time. He was beautiful. Jared had only seen one werecat before. They were rumored to be friendly weres and helpful to anyone that wandered into their pridelands, but were one of the most insular groups of weres. They kept to themselves out of choice now, though it had been necessity in the not so distant past.

Wolves were by far the most heavily integrated into human society and could be both intensely proud of it and viciously protective of their place at the same time. The rare appearance of a big cat – a pureblooded cat at that – in their midst would in no way go unnoticed. That the perps were older than Jensen but still young wasn’t all that surprising. The hormones that came with growing up were amplified like anything else, and the sheer ego behind an attack like this was rarely found in an established adult were.

He could hear his backup screech to a halt behind him, but knew they could figure out what had happened on their own. He needed to free the victim and hopefully get him talking.

“I’m just going to remove this,” he said, indicating the loop still draped over the boy’s head. As he reached and removed it, he noticed two things – the victim seemed to be sniffing him and their were red raw ligature marks on the boy’s neck and palm. Silver.

“Those bastards,” he muttered, feathering his fingers over one of the wounds.

The boy shivered.

“What’s your name?” He asked, carefully helping the boy sit up against the wall.

“Jensen,” he said, his voice gravelly from the struggle.

“Jensen,” Jared repeated. “How old are you? Do you live in the city?”

“I’m eighteen and yes, I just moved here.”

Jared was surprised at his age. He would have put him closer to sixteen, but that might have been the freckles and the big green eyes.

One of the other cops approached and put his hand on Jared’s shoulder. Jared rose and walked a short distance with him, until his attention was drawn back to Jensen. Jensen was growling, and he was now crouched against the wall like he was ready to attack.

“No, no, Jensen. They won’t hurt you,” Jared started back toward Jensen but the were cop pulled him back.

“Careful, Officer.”

Jensen snarled, his eyes locked on the officer’s hand on Jared’s arm.

“Hey, hey no. Everything’s fine.” Jared shrugged off the other officer. “It’s fine.”

Jensen subsided once there was a little distance between him and the other cop, though he hissed one last time, showing teeth that were definitely sharper than they had been before.

“He’s pureblood,” the were officer commented to the other, who had just loaded the two suspects into their car.

Jensen hissed at being talked about that way, but calmed as he moved closer to Jared. He began a sort of low deep hum and began to move closer to Jared, pulling up onto his knees and inching toward him.

One of the were officers watched him intently. “Jared,” he said, “come over here a minute.”

Jared smiled at Jensen and moved to the cop. The officer put his arm around Jared and nodded when Jensen started to snarl. “Jared,” he said, never taking his eyes off Jensen. “Jensen is a pureblood alpha.”

“Oh, is he?”

“Yes, and like all of us, Jensen knows when his mate is near.”

Jared instinctively looked around. “Here?”

“It’s you, Jared.” Jensen said.

“What? No. I’m human.”

“You’re mate,” Jensen replied.

“What?” Jared repeated.

“You’re his mate, Jared,” one of the were officers said, kindly. “It’s best if you don’t fight it.” He turned to the other cop. “Get out the barrier and the first aid kit then drop the perps off at the station. This could take a bit.”

He nodded and unloaded some things from the back of the cruiser. “Be back soon.”

“Don’t fight it?” Jared questioned incredulously.

“It’s for the best,” the officer repeated.

“There’s no way a human is his mate!” Jared said wildly.

Jensen had risen to his feet and was stalking toward Jared. It was easy to see the big cat in him like this, his ears twitching and his tail lashing from side to side. He was wild, more animal than human, his long lean muscles bunching and relaxing, his eyes glowing like some fever dream.

“I'm gonna fuck you, Jared. I’m gonna climb so deep inside of you I’ll never come back out.”

Jared instinctively jerked back, eager to run from the wall of sex and danger and pure longing that surrounded Jensen. Jensen snarled when Jared moved and came after him. Jared steeled himself for a fight.

The moment Jensen slammed into him, Jared realized he’d underestimated exactly how fucked he was. _So to speak_. Jensen was clearly young, but he was fast and stronger than Jared had anticipated. Jared wasn't about to go down without a fight though, potential mate or not.

He called on everything he learned at the academy, especially the were training. When that didn't work, he dragged out everything he’d learned on the street as a too lanky teen with a pretty face and a fondness for people of the more masculine persuasion. He scratched and punched anywhere he could and even tried to knee Jensen in the balls once, but Jensen just smiled, all feral lust and sharp teeth.

Something in his gut was building, Jared couldn't lie. He was not used to a partner that could not only take him, but actually would. Lovers that were physically stronger than him still held back and even the greatest orgasm left him with a vague feeling in the pit of his stomach that something or someone was missing.

He dodged and Jensen countered, a dance both complicated and lovely in its violence. His next punch split Jensen’s lip but Jensen savored the blood like some kind of gift. Jared dropped into a crouch and got ready for Jensen’s next attack.

It never came. Jensen circled him slowly, prowling around him in ever shrinking circles. Once he was close enough, Jared realized he’d been lulled by the constant purring and vocalization Jensen had kept up the entire time they were fighting.

Jared stiffened but Jensen was too close now. Jared was starting to panic. There was something about Jensen – something in the fierce green of his eyes and the deep earthy smell of him.

“I know you know about alphas,” Jensen said, his voice like a long highway – smooth on the surface but so rough on the edges – stretched tight but softening in the heat.

Jared nodded in pure instinct.

“I’m _your_ Alpha,” Jensen continued. “I smelled you the second you stepped out of the car. You smelled like rain and candy and sex. You smelled like mine.” Jensen stopped behind Jared, and Jared twisted his head to keep him in sight. “Submit to me, Jared.”

“I can’t,” Jared whispered.

“I know, Jared,” Jensen answered. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Jensen might be slim but he had his arms wrapped tight around Jared in a matter of seconds.

“Jensen,” Jared started, struggling against his hold.

“Shhh, my mate. You’ve fought well. I’ve had easier fights from other weres,” Jensen soothed and reassured him. “Submit to me, Jared.”

The next moment, Jensen had kicked into Jared’s knees, dropping him on his belly with his face pressed into the small bit of grass edging the parking lot. Jared tried to breathe but started to panic again when Jensen’s body pressed into his, trapping him against the ground.

“No,” he started, but was quickly cut off by the slide of Jensen’s teeth against the back of his neck.

“Lay still,” Jensen hissed, his elbows digging into the tops of Jared’s shoulders and his teeth back to sitting wet and dangerous against Jared’s skin. Jensen was growling low in his throat, a clear warning to Jared not to try to get away. Jared forced his body to relax and turned his head in what he knew was a sign of submission.

“Yes,” Jensen breathed. “Turn over for me.”

Jared did.

Their first kiss was almost brutal. Jensen kissed him like he owned him – because he did. Jared gasped into Jensen’s mouth, his breath hung somewhere between his throat and the wet length of Jensen’s tongue. He’d never been kissed quite like this and it was a shock to him to find out this was part of what he’d been missing.

Jensen shoved his knee between Jared’s legs, snugging it up against Jared’s throbbing balls. He bullied a hand underneath Jared’s neck and wrapped his hand in Jared’s hair. He undulated against Jared and pulled his hair, lifting Jared’s chin for Jensen’s seeking mouth.

Jared could feel the rough scrape of Jensen’s tongue over his throat, could feel Jensen searching for sweat and Jared’s unique flavor. Knew he wanted the taste of Jared in his mouth.

Jared wasn’t arguing any more – knew this was as inevitable as the fucking tides and just as magnetic. He wasn’t prepared for Jensen to kiss him again, copper in his mouth and Jensen’s spit on his tongue.

“I’m going to fuck you, Jared. I’m going to turn you over, and I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember anything in your life except for me.”

Jared groaned. “Jensen.”

“I’m going to bite you, Jared. Sink my teeth into you and lap at your blood until you’re a part of me.” Jensen stared at Jared. “Every were in the world will know you’re mine.”

Jared shivered at the dark tone of Jensen’s voice. Jensen made quick work of unbuttoning Jared’s shirt and pants, his jacket long gone in the midst of battle.

“Turn over,” he growled in Jared’s ear. “Let me fuck you.”

Jared was on his stomach before he remembered moving. Jensen growled, pride and approval for his mate.

“Yes, Jared. Such a good mate. Strong and beautiful and mine.”

Jared churned his hips at Jensen’s words and wondered why Jensen wasn’t touching him. He must have whined or moaned or hell, wept for all he knew, because Jensen’s fingers were suddenly filtering through his hair.

“Shhh, it’s alright Jared. I’m right here.”

The hand in his hair disappeared, sliding over his back then under his shirt. “Such a good mate,” Jensen repeated, scraping his sharp nails over Jared’s back. “Arms up if you want to save this shirt, Jared.”

Jared was in a haze of confusion and lust and barely heard what Jensen said. Luckily, Jensen seemed to understand.

“Jared, mate. Help me take off your shirt unless you want it to be in shreds.”

Jared groaned and drove his hips down into the spongy grass.

Jensen smiled and in another moment Jared’s shirt was in tatters around him, his long muscled back gloriously naked for Jensen.

“I’m sorry to do this here,” Jensen said. “I don’t want anyone to see or hear us, to have any part of what we are. But I don’t see how I can live one more second without you being mine.”

Once the were officer was sure the fighting was over, he’d put up a barrier around Jared and Jensen to block them from view. He stood outside, face respectfully turned away.

Jensen pushed his hands under Jared, easing his pants down and over his ass. He stopped, and Jared wondered what he was doing. It wasn’t long before he could hear Jensen taking deep breaths, his body bent and his face hovering over Jared.

Suddenly, Jensen’s face was buried in Jared’s ass. Jared cried out, his back bowing at the shock.

“You smell so good, mate,” Jensen said, rising to his knees and wrapping his hands around Jared’s hips to pull him along with him. Jared got his knees under him, suddenly feeling shy at being on display.

“Look at you, sweetheart,” Jensen groaned. “So fucking beautiful when you’re on your knees underneath me. Right where you belong.”

Jared’s heart was racing, and his cock was rock hard and bobbing between his legs. Jensen hooked his thumbs into Jared’s crack, spreading them for his hungry eyes and watering mouth. He licked Jared from his balls to the top of his crack and moved back to suck on Jared’s hole.

Jared moaned and widened his knees.

Jensen grunted behind him, letting go of his cheeks and sliding the fingers of one hand the same path as his tongue. He circled Jared’s hole with the pad of one finger and it was all Jared could do to keep from pressing back into it. He pushed just the tip inside and Jared couldn’t help but tense.

“Don’t worry, mate, your officer friend was nice enough to drop off some lube. I won’t hurt you, mate. No one will ever hurt you.” Jensen’s voice was fierce, and his hand tightened where it was clamped around Jared’s hip.

There was the snick of a cap and then Jensen was back, one finger sinking smoothly into Jared on a thick slide of lube and sweat and spit. He prepped Jared quickly and way more efficiently than a were teenager ever should have been able to. Jared spared a moment to that thought but it slipped out of his head a moment later, as gossamer and fragile as butterfly wings.

There was pressure and the sweet sharp burn of too many fingers in too little time and Jared was panting by the time Jensen pressed in, his cock bullying its way through Jared until he’d found the spot he belonged, the drag and push of it heavy and sweet and all Jared’s.

Someone shouted as Jensen pounded into Jared, but it was muffled and garbled in a way Jared couldn’t understand. He was off balance and out of line and he was looking to Jensen to right him again, straightening him up with nothing more than his cock and the ever sharpening nails digging furrows into Jared’s skin. Jared was a breath away from forever and he could feel it deep in his gut.

Jensen reached under Jared, sliding his hand through the mess of precome coating Jared’s cock, spreading it root to tip. Jared had never been heavy on the precome but now he was dripping like a faucet someone forgot to turn off all the way and he couldn’t help but feel Jensen was the reason for that, too.

Jared was so close to coming he could taste it and he snarled when Jensen let go of his cock, only to moan and gasp when he twisted around just in time to see Jensen plunge two fingers wet with Jared’s precome deep into his mouth.

“You taste as good as you smell, mate,” Jensen said then he wrapped his fist back around Jared’s cock, twisting and turning as he churned his cock inside Jared.

Jared shouted, his cock bouncing in Jensen’s hand and his inner muscles clenched tight around Jensen. Jared was shaking, and he felt Jensen’s cock seemingly growing inside of him. There were suddenly pinpoints of sensation inside of him, and he collapsed, crying out as something tugged painfully against his rim.

Jensen shouted out, as well. “Jared! Mate, stop.”

But Jared’s arms were jelly and the only thing holding him up was Jensen’s tight hold. Jared’s cock was surprisingly still hard, but he couldn’t imagine coming again, his body wrung out from his orgasm and whatever was happening inside it right now.

“It’s my barbs, mate. They’re to insure a good and proper breeding.”

Jared jerked sharply at the mention of breeding. “What?” He gasped.

“Don’t worry, mate. I can’t breed you,” Jensen said.

Jared relaxed, relieved.

“At least until I change you.”

Jared stiffened back up but then Jensen was mouthing at his shoulder before knife sharp teeth pushed their way through his skin. It seemed like hours, but it could only be minutes. Jared was floating but it was through fog, and his mind was jumbled – had been since he met Jensen, struggling on the ground but unbowed.

Jensen’s teeth slipped out of his flesh and Jensen yowled, a sharp screeching scream that raised the hair on the back of Jared’s neck at the same time it sent him over the edge again. Jared was coming, and the barbs on Jensen’s cock were still lighting him up like a fucking taser all along his nerves.

Blood was slipping slowly down his throat, and Jared’s mouth was caught in a wide open, breathless cry. He was sweat and cum and blood and spit. He was the rain and the fire and the mother fucking sky.

Jared caught his breath as Jensen came and he screamed loud enough to catch the attention of traffic halfway down the block. Jensen was murmuring things Jared couldn’t hear, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He was mated. He was sated. He was finally whole.

It took less time than he imagined for the barbs to soften and collapse. Jensen had crumpled, though carefully and had arranged himself beside and behind Jared. He was laving the mating wound on Jared’s neck like it was mother’s milk, and Jared thought, _Maybe, just maybe it is. That something, that you just can’t live without._ It occurred to him that whatever he was doing before, it wasn’t living.

Jensen dropped his head into the crook of Jared’s shoulder, and Jared was at peace.

“Jared?” he rasped, “mate?” He wound his fingers through Jared’s sweat soaked hair and it took Jared a moment to respond.

“Mate,” he replied, voice shot and raspy.

A low rumbling purr settled into Jared’s chest and Jensen reached for one of the thermal blankets the officer left beside them. Jared was almost asleep when Jensen spoke.

“I dreamed I’d find you here,” he said like a secret. “You’re the only reason I came.”

“I was almost home,” Jared answered like that would make any sense to Jensen.

“Almost home,” Jensen whispered. “Yes. We’re almost home.”

Jared turned to him. In the waning moments of dusk, Jensen was a flame, his eyes luminous in the low light.

“You’re the only home I need.”

 


End file.
